Los Shinigamis tambien se enamoran
by Miryu
Summary: Kid tenia una duda, algo que no podia dejar de pensar. Sentia algo por Chrona, pero no sabia lo que era... KidxChrona! Dedicado, ok, not... Malsummary, reviews por favor!


**Bueno, otro mas de... aquí otro one-shot. Salvo que este estubo guardado creo que tres meses. Y creo que más meses desde cuando cree esta cuenta, y bueno. Aquí me los pongo a subir, si que si. Este ahora, es un ChronaxKid. Y va dedicado... pero aun no dire a quien.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, ya que hubiera hecho algunas que otras cosas y cambios, y acelerar la produccion del manga, como tambi****é****... mejor calladita soy más linda, ¿verdad? Maldita sea, los titulos que les pongo a los de Kid x Chrona. Sin más por aqui.**

**Los Shinigamis tambien se enamoran.**

Sin duda el Shinigami moria por ella. La amaba, la queria. Simetrica o no simetrica, era la chica que le gustaba. Su timida voz le llenaba el alma. Tal vez no era tan aceptable de un Shinigami pensar de esa forma. Pero, acaso... ¿los Shinigamis se enamoran? Pues él lo habia hecho. No pensaba que era un error. Sin duda no lo era, pero verificar no costaba nada, ¿o si?

- Oh, honorable padre... le quiero hacer una pregunta. - decia mientras se aproximaba al espejo. Ver asi a su padre sonara duro, pero era lo mejor para todos.

- Dime Kid-kun, ¿qué viniste a preguntarle a tu padre? - preguntó mientras su voz melodiosa llenaba de alegria el lugar. La sonrisa seria del chico aun persistia en su cara. Tenia, que a todo viento, mantener la seriedad en el asunto.

- Los Shinigamis... ¿se enamoran? - preguntó mientras sacaba de imediato la cara de serio, y esta se inundaba en curiosidad sobre el asunto. El gran Shinigami-sama no sabia que pensar sobre su hijo, pero... lo mejor seria, responder.

- ¿Acaso te gusta una chica? - preguntó. Claro, las preguntas se responden con respuestas. Pero esto era un asunto algo complicado. Como si Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder preguntaran a Kilik por donde salian los bebes (N/A: De esa idea, me sume a un fic que hise xD). Complicado sin duda. La Death Scythe que aguardaba sentado en un sillón se levanto derrepente, y con una mirada de asesino serial miro a Kid.

- Mejor que no sea de Maka, porque eres hombre muerto, ¿eh? - amenazó sin piedad, mientras mostraba un poco el filo de su guadania. Kid permanecia serio y sin prestarle ni la más minima atención. Solo queria saber lo suyo.

- No, solo es una curiosidad. - respondió el joven Shinigami serio. Shinigami-sama lo miró y pensó un poco la respuesta.

- Claro que si pueden~. - respondió con una voz tan melodiosa. Pero Spirit aun seguia ahi.

- Mejor que no sea de mi hija, ¿eh? Ni la toques, porque juro que te cortare en...

- Shinigami-chop! - dijo Shinigami, mientras que sus grandes manos le pegaba en la cabeza a Spirit. Kid no pudo evitar soltar una sola risita al ver la situacion. Realmente graciosa.

Pero, ya. Habia algo que le causaba curiosidad. Pero ¿por qué? Pues, por el simple hecho de que el sentia algo parecido a enamorarse. Una sensación que nunca experimentó. Que bueno, no era simetrica o a su gusto. Pero realmente le molestaba. Sentia algo raro cuando la veia, cuando con su timida voz se esforzaba en saludarle. Habia muchas cosas nuevas que estaba sintiendo. Nunca las sintio. Y solo con la mirada timida y de miedo que ella daba a todo lo que al rededor suyo estaba, no podia evitar sentirse... enamorado. Si esa era la palabra justa, claro. Sentia ternura en su sonrisa. Almiracion en su voz timida. En sus labios, eso si... no podia describirlo. Era como un deseo de besarlos. De probar su sabor. En su cabello tenia ese color lila, de esa apariencia desaliniada. Pero se veia linda. Dentro de todo, linda. Lo sentia. La anhelaba. No sabia como habia surgido ese sentimiento, solo... habia surgido un dia cualquiera. Un dia que escucho su melodiosa risita. Esa vocecita tan suave al ver algo gracioso. Esos ojos que se habian visto tan tiernos. Celestes claros y con un brillo que no podia evitar dejar de mirarlos. Realmente se veia linda. Ahora, ¿como decirle? ¡No sabia como! Seguro por su adtitud saldria corriendo timidamente. Entonces, que mejor idea que preguntar.

A Soul, no. Imposible. El no podia consigo mismo. Y mucho menos a BlackStar, que seguro le diria alguna idiotez. Pues, ahora si estaba en problemas. Porque tampoco se lo iba a preguntar a Tsubaki, y mucho menos a Liz y Patti, que se lo tomarian en gracia y contarian a todo el mundo sobre ello, cosa que, no seria lo mejor. Bueno, si. Estaba en problemas. No sabia como podia ser. Golpeo la mesa rendido, cuando una chica pego un pequenio grito, asustada.

- Ah, perdoname, Chrona. - se disculpo Kid. Ahora la tenia más cerca que nunca. Era su companiera del banco.

- N-no es n-nada. - dijo intentando sonreir. Esa voz, que se escucho tan bonita para los oidos de Kid. Eran como música para sus oidos. Sonrio mirandola, obserbandola. Sin darse cuenta que la chica tambien lo miraba. E intentaba no inquietarse para no hacer nada. Solo queria estar con él. Ella lo amaba. Aunque, no sabia como era eso del amor. Lo veia complicado. No podia lidiar con aquello. Y aquella, aquella era la mirada que sentia, algo que la hacia poner roja. No sabia por qué, pero sus mejillas ardian, y no porque estaba nerviosa, o avergonzada, o tal vez timida... solamente sentia algo, algo por él. Eso que veia todo al su al rededor mas lindo. Que hacia ver el mundo de rosa. Si, de rosa. Intentaba ser simetrica a él. Claro, no fue mucho lo que intentó. Se cortó el pelo, intentando dejar y no sus mechones. Intentando hacer verse linda para él. Especialmente simetrica para él. Y no sabia qué era ese impulso... no lo sabia. Pero, ¡se sentia tan bien consigo misma! Su mundo oscuro, ahora era un mundo mejor. Y gracias a Kid. Solo con sus ojos ambar y esa sonrisa seria podia soltar una sonrisa dentro de su alma. Realmente se sentia bien.

Llego, claro, el dia en que Kid decidio afrontar sus sentimientos. No podia dormir sin pensar en ella. No podia estudiar, no podia hacer su tarea, mucho menos podia hacer las misiones sin dejar de pensar en ella. Ahora, el chico ya no era tan perfecto. Pero su chica si. Ella venia simetricamente hermosa. Con un caminar timido pero algo decidido. Intentaba sonreir para él. Todo el esfuerzo que hacia para que él le quisiera. Sin sentido alguno, si. Pero, ¡que bien se sentia esa sensacion! Escuchar su voz seria, pero con una ternura. Mirar sus ojos y encontrar en si un brillo especial, como si de soles se tratara, como si de unas piedras preciosas fueran. Un fuego tambien, algo que sentia. Sus mejillas rojas, que tan simpaticas se veian a la vista del joven de ojos ambar. Sin duda, ella estaba enamorada.

- Hola Chrona... - le saludó Kid, con una sonrisa. Chrona con miedo se dio la vuelta. No sabia como lidiar con ello. Intento controlar su sonrojo, aunque era una misión imposible. Ella estaba ayudando en la biblioteca, cosa que hacia de vez en cuando, cuando ella se aburria de estar en el Rincon.

- H-hola K-kid. - dijo con una timidez muy notable y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Kid sonrio. Le encantaba ese sonrojo tan bonito. Le quedaba... lindo. Pero él queria saber más alla de todo, el secreto que escondia sus labios. Por eso, aprobecho que no habia nadie alli. Que solo eran ella y él. Que nadie los iba a interrumpir.

- Chrona... sabes, hoy estas mucho más simetrica que siempre. - le dijo, mientras se acercaba. Chrona no pudo evitar sentir una especie de electrecidad en su columna vertebral. Como si fuera un escalofrios. Esa mirada que tenia Kid la ponia nerviosa. Su sonrojo se hiso mas notable. Sus pasos iban hacia atras, y los de Kid hacia adelante. Kid se aproximaba, decidido a lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. La tomo de la cintura con delicadeza. Chrona sintio que ya no podia retroceder más, habia chocado contra unos de los estantes. Mientras que Kid se hacercaba mas, ella solo bajaba la cabeza algo apenada. No se sentia tanto. El le levanto solamente la cabeza delicadamente. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban mucho más para la vista de Chrona. Sonreia mientras sus labios estaban cerca de los de ella. No podia evitar sentir algo Chrona. Como una sensacion extraordinaria cuando su cuerpo estaba cerca al de él. Un calor le invadia. En cuanto a Kid, solo queria revelar el secreto que llevaban los labios de Chrona, se hacerco más y la beso, primero suavemente, y luego le dio un poco más de pasión. Chrona no se quedo ahi parada, lo beso. Le correspondio porque su corazón le pedia a gritos, un beso de él. Porque lo amaba.

- Te amo, Chrona... - dijo apenas se separo, ella sonrojada a más no poder sonrio. Su unica sonrisa. Era almirable.

- Y-yo ta-tambien. - contestó timida, y con una voz baja. Pero lo suficiente para que Kid la escuchara y le diera otro beso.

**. . . : : : Fin : : : . . .**

**Siento que los sentimientos de Chrona y Kid estan mesclados, pero espero que este bien. Hm, ¿reviews? Por favor, tengo como 2 más de estos y no sé si subirlos. Es que soy fan del KidxChrona pero no sé mucho como hacerlos T-T **

**Bien, el fic es dedicado a Mikitsan que le encanta el ChronaxKid y yo le prometi subir uno de los mios. ¡Listo! ¡Saludos y se me cuidan mucho!**

**Atte: Lucy Evans.**


End file.
